


Cross Dress for Success

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: The costumes for Bad Luck's new video raises more than a few eyebrows.





	Cross Dress for Success

"We're not coming out." Came an adamant voice through the closed dressing room door.

"But Hiro you have to. They are waiting to shoot the music video. How bad can it be? Suguru tell Hiro he has to come out." Shuichi wheedled as he leaned against the door.

"No... I never agreed to this. We are staying in here." The black haired youth avowed.

"I did it.... come on guys. The director is getting pissed and the set is really pretty," Shu was getting frustrated. The outfits they were to wear in the video were gorgeous. He had no problem dressing the part. "Besides K said he was coming in to get you in five minutes. I think he had a rocket  
launcher."

There was a frantic but hushed conversation from behind the door. "Alright we are coming out but it is under protest. Let's just get this over with."

The door cracked open and out stepped Hiro and Suguru. Shuichi whistled appreciatively as the two emerged.

He was met with twin scowls that were so out of place with the costumes they were wearing. But neither one of them were willing to bear the brunt of K's wrath.

Hiro was dressed in skin-tight bright neon blue leggings and a waistcoat covered in silver and blue sequins. Black shiny patent leather thigh boots encased his legs. His hair was wildly teased and liberally sprayed with silver and blue glitter. What he had the problem with was his face. It was  
heavily made up. His skin had been made ice pale and his eyes were elaborately made up with blue and gold. Dark blue followed the sharp line of his cheekbones. Also, his lips were made up into a pout in the palest shade of frosty blue. He felt like an idiot. Shu thought he looked wonderful.

Suguru's outfit was a near match of Hiro's but was done up in wild shades of red and orange. His makeup was every bit as elaborate. His sulk made his shiny red lips even poutier.

Shuichi pranced around the two of them laughing gleefully. "Oh, you look perfect! Let's go. I cannot wait to sing our new song. Come on, come on, come on!" Then he danced away.

Hiro and Suguru watched their lead singer flit away. Which was an accurate description considering what they had him wearing. 

The pink-haired pop star was wearing a bright purple Kimono that was slit up both sides nearly to the waist. He wore purple sparkly thigh boots that ended on a frilly garter. The kimono was a riot of all the shades of purple there were from the deepest plum to the lightest lavender. His face was made up like a geisha only in shades of pale purple. Then he was dusted with iridescent glitter that made him nearly glow. The two of them had to admit he did look good. If Hiro had not known he was his best friend he would have been drooling. Hell... he was drooling. He would lay any money on Yuki forbidding him to take the outfit off till they got home. If the way he was watching his lover from the wings was any indication.

Sighing in resignation Hiro looked at his bandmate. Suguru shrugged and heaved a sigh of his own. Then they linked arms and went to make the damned video.


End file.
